This proposal is to request partial support for the 10th Annual National Conference of the HMO Research Network under AHRQ's small conference grant. The Conference will be held at the Hyatt Regency in Dearborn, Michigan on May 3-5, 2004. The Network is comprised of researchers based in HMO research centers at 13 sites. The Network member organizations constitute the great majority of formal, recognized public-domain research capability based in managed care organizations. A consortium of representatives from these Centers is planning the conference and the Henry Ford System-Health Alliance Plan will be acting as this year's host. This conference has the following specific aims: a) to provide a forum for the HMO researchers to discuss methodology and disseminate research findings from studies conducted in HMO's. b) to create opportunities for researchers working within HMO's to collaborate on multi-site research. Projects, with methodologies that facilitate cross collaboration; and c) contribute to national research agendas and funding priorities, for both the public and private sectors.